kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chao
(Chao only) |species = Human and monkey |affiliation = None }} Chao & Goku are a pair of characters appearing in the game Kirby's Dream Land 3. These two characters originated from the Japan-only game Famicom Mukashibanashi: Yūyūki. They appear in Grass Land's fourth level. Goku needs to be reunited with Chao. In order to find Goku, in the third room after the Zebon shoots Kirby through the air, he should inhale the nearby Rocky to get the Stone ability. Kirby should break the bricks with the stone symbol. After that, he will need to fight the mid-boss Boboo. After it is defeated, a door will open and Kirby should get Goku. At the end of the level, Chao will give Kirby a Heart Star. Chao had also appeared earlier in the ''Kirby'' series by herself; specifically, in the Japanese version of Kirby's Dream Land 2. She is one of the characters who can be freed from a bag guarded by a mid-boss if Kirby already has the corresponding Animal Friend who was trapped in it, but the chances to find her in the bag is very low. When she is freed, she gives Kirby an extra life and adds 1% to the game's completion, making it necessary to find her in order to achieve 100% completion. She also appears in the background of the picture in the game's Sound Test, which itself is a reference to Yūyūki’s own Sound Test picture, and in the picture seen after clearing the Boss Endurance sub-game, as well as when collecting all stars in all Bonus Chance games. In the international versions of the game, she was replaced by a female version of Gooey. Physical Appearance Chao is a human girl who wears a red robe with yellow linings. She has black hair and has pigtails. Goku is a male, brown monkey who wears black shoes. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Chao & Goku appear as a single Novice-class spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Diddy Kong represents Goku and Villager represents Chao, with the rule that golden hammers will appear during the battle. Battle in World of Light Trivia *Unlike most of the other characters in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Chao & Goku retain their 8-bit sprites from Yūyūki instead of blending in with the rest of the game's soft pastel art style; this trait is shared with Donbe & Hikari, who also originate from the Japanese-only Famicom Mukashibanashi series in the game Famicom Mukashibanashi: Shin Onigashima. Artwork MangaChao.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' manga (Chao) Gallery KDL2_Chao_GB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' ChaofreedKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) SoundtestHnK2.png|Chao seated at the piano in the background RainbowswordpicHnK2.png|Chao amongst the Animal Friends and Kirby kirby1-4_4.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Kirby1-4_3.gif|Kirby and Nago find Goku in a cavern. Chao & Goku spirit.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (Spirit) Sprites KDL2_Chao_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' ChaoKDL2.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Chao sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Chao) KDL3 Goku sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Goku) es:Chao y Goku it:Chao ja:ちゃお&ごくう zh:查奥&悟空 Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Cameo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Simians